Le chant du Cygne
by venda
Summary: Le combat n'est peut être pas entièrement fini.


Le chant du Cygne

Le chant du Cygne.

Hyoga ferma son œil valide et prit une grande inspiration. « Allez y. De toute façon, vous avez fait de votre mieux. » Un homme en blouse s'approcha de lui et commença à retirer le bandage sur son œil estropié. Hyoga assis sur un tabouret, les pieds légèrement pliés sur le marchepied, garda les yeux fermés pendant que le médecin s'occupait de lui. Hyoga sentit la personne s'éloigner légèrement et il ouvrit donc les yeux. Son œil blessé se ferma aussitôt sous la violence de la lumière trop forte et des larmes se mirent à couler de cet œil. Son œil valide aperçut, Shun et Ikki, qui était resté pour quelques jours sous les supplications de son petit frère. Ses deux amis avaient l'expression du visage inquiet, enfin surtout Shun, Ikki scrutait simplement son visage avec une expression plutôt neutre. « C'est si horrible que ça ? » demanda le jeune Russe en essayant d'ouvrir lentement son œil blessé.

« Euh, je ne peux pas dire. Je ne suis pas médecin, cela semble encore beaucoup gonflé. » répondit Shun.

Hyoga poussa un soupir et n'essaya même plus d'ouvrir son œil blessé. Il attrapa une bande neuve et commença à refaire le bandage autour de son œil. Une main attrapa son poignet pour le stopper. Le jeune Russe tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Ikki qui était celui qui venait d'arrêter son geste. « Tu sais que Shun exagère toujours. Tu as un beau cocard qui va s'estomper et une petite cicatrice qui se verra à peine avec le temps quand tu auras l'œil ouvert. » Ikki eut l'air d'hésiter une seconde. « Essaie d'ouvrir ton œil. Il faut le réhabituer à la lumière. »

« Votre ami a raison. » répondit le médecin qui s'approchait à nouveau de Hyoga et posait délicatement un coton sous son œil. « Essayez de l'ouvrir doucement. » Le jeune Russe ne réalisa même pas mais Ikki desserra un peu sa poigne et attrapa sa main comme pour l'encourager.

Hyoga tenta doucement d'ouvrir son œil, qui pleurait abondamment sous la douleur. Arrivé à moitié Hyoga referma son œil et baissa la tête. « J'ai l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncent. »

« On va un peu baisser la luminosité. » expliqua le médecin. Shun sans même qu'on le lui demande alla faire ce qui était demandé. « Recommencez. »

Hyoga prit une inspiration et ouvrit lentement l'œil, qui continuait de faire couler abondamment des larmes. Hyoga sans s'en rendre compte serrait avec force la main dans la sienne. Il réussit à ouvrir l'œil entièrement. Le médecin du changer de coton et regarda avec minutie l'œil. Shun ne put s'empêcher de poser les mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte que l'iris et la pupille étaient voilés et fixe comme aveugle. Le médecin de sa main libre passa un doigt devant l'œil. Le valide de Hyoga suivit mais l'autre resta fixe. « Hum. Votre guérison va être longue. »

« Je préfère que vous me le disiez de suite si je vais rester borgne. » dit calmement Hyoga.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Par contre vous allez devoir porter des lunettes et vous allez voir trouble pendant un long moment de cet œil. » Le médecin fronça un peu les sourcils. « Il vous a abîmé la cornée. Il va falloir du temps pour qu'elle cicatrice. Je vous avais dit de prendre du repos. » Le médecin montra les trois hommes chacun avec des bandages un peu partout. « Combattre lorsqu'on est en convalescence ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé. » Le médecin se leva. « Je vais aller vous faire une ordonnance et je vous le répète, ce qu'il faut c'est du repos. » Le médecin quitta la pièce et Ikki lâcha la main de Hyoga.

« Tu crois qu'il est au courant qu'on lui a sauvé la vie ? A lui et tout les êtres humains ? » demanda le phénix.

Hyoga et Shun presque en même temps haussèrent les épaules. « Comment va Shiryu, au fait ? » se rappela subitement Hyoga.

« Il se repose. » répondit Shun.

« Il va rester aveugle ? »

« Non, mais sa vue à beaucoup baissée. »

« Mais au moins nous sommes en vie. » coupa Ikki. Les trois amis laissèrent un silence. Oui, ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient les quatre seuls survivants. « Soari a déjà commencée à prendre des solutions d'urgence pour le sanctuaire. On pourrait avoir un Pope féminin. »

« Marine !! » répondit simplement Shun, vu que c'était le seul choix possible. « C'est la plus âgée. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Hyoga encore dans sa chambre d'hôpital, des bandages un peu partout sur le corps et des lunettes noires sur les yeux pour soulager son œil en convalescence, était entrain de préparer son sac qui était mit sur le lit.

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte. « Entrez. » répondit Hyoga sans lever la tête et en continuant à faire son sac.

Ikki entra tranquillement et s'assit au bord du lit, regardant le jeune Russe faire. « Tu veux vraiment retourner là-bas ? Shun s'inquiète. Il dit que tu n'as plus personne . . . » Hyoga releva la tête et Ikki donc ne finit pas sa phrase. Il connaissait l'attachement de Hyoga à la Sibérie et surtout son désir de retourner auprès de sa mère. « Shiryu a Shunreï au cinq pic c'est normal qu'il y retourne mais toi tu seras seul. »

« Le médecin a dit que j'avais besoin de repos. L'Isba est l'endroit le plus reposant que je connaisse. »

« Tu sais Shun va repartir sur l'île d'Andromède avec June. Il veut reprendre l'activité de son maître. »

« Il sera heureux j'en suis sûr. »

« Oui, je le pense aussi. Ce qu'il a besoin maintenant c'est de calme et de stabilité. » Ikki prit une grande inspiration. « Tu sais parfois on se retient de faire quelque chose qu'on a envie, parce qu'on ne veut pas que l'autre connaisse cette envie. »

Hyoga releva à nouveau la tête de son bagage. « Quoi ? »

Le phénix secoua un peu la tête. « Non rien. Je ne suis pas doué pour réconforter. »

Hyoga posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikki. « C'est très gentil de ta part d'essayer parce que Shun te l'a demandé mais je vais bien. Je crois que je vais faire comme Shun, je vais reprendre l'idéal de Camus. J'entraînerai les futurs saints de glaces avec ses idéaux comme il l'a fait pour Isaak et moi. »

Ikki vit une larme couler et leva la main pour soulever les lunettes de soleil que portait Hyoga. L'œil fragile se ferma immédiatement alors que des larmes coulaient plus abondamment. « Tu devrais prendre les anti-douleurs que t'a prescrit le médecin. »

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Cela me rend groggy. » Hyoga replaça les lunettes sur son nez. « J'ai connu pire comme douleur. »

« Comme tu veux. » Ikki se leva et tendit la main. « Au revoir donc. Je ne sais pas si un jour on se reverra. »

« Disons que ce revoir ne serait pas un bon présage. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. » Hyoga sera la main du phénix avec beaucoup d'amitié. « Tu rendras peut être des visites à Shun. » espéra Ikki.

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer ma vie maintenant que nous sommes en paix. »

« On est tous dans le même cas, mais l'humanité aura toujours besoin de nous. »

« Oui. » La poignée de main dura plus que de coutume et finalement Ikki stoppa le contact et tourna les talons. Hyoga resta un moment à contempler la porte où il avait disparu avant de se remettre à faire ses bagages.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Shun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère et regarda par la fenêtre que Ikki contemplait depuis un moment déjà. « Alors finalement tu l'as laissé partir, Nissan. »

« Tu aurais fait quoi toi ? »

« C'est un peu facile de donner des conseils quand cela ne nous concerne pas. »

Ikki posa sa main gauche sur son avant bras droit. « Je sens encore sa blessure comme si c'était une plaie qui ne pouvait pas se refermer. Il a gardé mon bras et tout mon corps aimerait le suivre. »

« Alors rejoins le. Ikki, qu'as tu à perdre ? Il a de l'amitié pour toi au moins. Il acceptera de t'écouter. Si cela ne marche pas, s'il te rejette au moins tu n'auras pas de regret. Alors que cette incertitude dans laquelle tu es ne peut que . . . »

« Je vais attendre un peu. Il a sans doute besoin de se retrouver seul pour le moment, comme nous tous. »

Shun eut un regard triste et finit en murmurant sa phrase. « . . . te ronger. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Hyoga descendit du traîneau de Yakoff. « Merci pour la balade. » Un léger sourire était sur ses lèvres. Il était en paix depuis plus d'une semaine ici. Une vie simple et monotone qui lui convenait parfaitement.

« De rien, Hyoga. » répondit l'enfant avec cet entrain caractéristique. « Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir ? »

Hyoga allait dire non, hésita puis finalement. « D'accord, mais pas question de faire une partie de carte tard avec ton grand-père comme avant hier. »

« Oui, grand-père ne peut plus s'arrêter quand il commence à jouer. Bye à ce soir. »

Hyoga fit un petit signe de la main et entra dans la modeste cabane qu'il habitait seul maintenant. Le jeune Russe alla directement vers l'évier se remplit un verre d'eau et sortit fébrilement une boite de comprimé de sa poche. Il avala deux comprimés et bu entièrement son verre d'eau. Les reflets du soleil sur la neige épuisait son œil malade et le faisait énormément souffrir. Heureusement, ici personne ne pouvait le voir et il pouvait donc se laisser aller à prendre les anti-douleurs prescrits.

Hyoga remit une bûche dans le feu mourrant, l'attisa un peu et s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil positionné devant. Trop fatigué des yeux pour regarder le feu ou lire, il posa son avant bras sur ses yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il se sentait constamment fatigué en ce moment. Il ne savait pas si c'était les médicaments ou le contre coup de la dernière bataille. Le matin, il traînait un peu au lit et parfois il avait même du mal à faire son entraînement quotidien. Ses nerfs devaient être entrain de se relâcher et réclamaient eux aussi du repos peut-être. Hyoga sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit devant le feu.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

L'impression d'une présence le sortit de sa sieste. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, mais à cette saison il faisait nuit tôt. Il n'était peut-être même pas encore l'heure du dîner. Hyoga se leva lentement du fauteuil ayant sur le coup complètement oublié ce qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il était habitué à être sur ses gardes. De nouveau il sentit la présence. En réalité il y avait plusieurs présences qui avançaient vers la cabane. Des personnes avec de puissants cosmos, mais qui tentaient de les cacher.

Amis ou ennemis ? Hyoga se concentra. Six cosmos puissants qui tentaient de se cacher ne pouvaient être que des ennemis. Pas le temps d'appeler son armure. Hyoga se rassit dans le fauteuil confortablement et posa sa tête sur sa propre épaule. Les yeux à peine fermés, il se concentra sur les bruits. Il réussit à suivre les mouvements des ennemis au dehors. 3 se plaçaient aux ouvertures du salon, les deux fenêtres et la porte. Deux réussirent à pénétrer par la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de Camus.

Hyoga décida d'attaquer ces deux là en premier. Ils avaient osé pénétrer dans la chambre de son maître. Alors que lui même ni allait que pour faire le ménage et la garder dans l'état dans lequel Camus l'avait laissé.

Il attendit que l'attaque simultanée commence, respirant tranquillement, même pas quelques peu excité par ce combat. Les trois hommes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur cassèrent en même temps la porte et les fenêtres et se jetèrent sur lui. Hyoga avait anticipé d'une demi seconde et s'était levé d'un bond pour aller à la chambre. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et gela la totalité de la pièce. Il y eut un cri puis plus rien. Hyoga se retourna pour faire face aux trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer par effraction. Les 3 hommes furent étonnés de voir qu'il avait anticipé leur attaque. « Lequel d'entre vous veut mourir le premier ? »

Hyoga avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir mais lui aussi se figea en se rendant compte que les trois hommes face à lui portaient des surplis. Cette seconde d'inertie fut fatale. Le sixième homme qui était resté à l'extérieur, entra tranquillement par la porte et leva doucement la main légèrement repliée. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux et porta les mains à son cou. Il sentait la pression sur sa gorge alors que l'homme était à plusieurs mètres de lui. « Cygnus, content de te revoir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. Répond juste à ma question et je te laisse la vie sauve. »

Qui était cet homme ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et pourtant celui-ci semblait le connaître. Et sa puissance elle égalait . . . celle des Dieux. L'homme avec son esprit fit venir une chaise au milieu de la pièce puis avec sa façon si particulière y amena Hyoga qui serrait les dents sous la douleur de la pression sur son cou. La pression se relâcha brusquement mais les bras du jeune Russe furent bloqués le long de son corps et il se retrouva coincé assis sur la chaise comme s'il y était attaché avec des cordes. « Même principe que les cercles de glaces. » expliqua l'inconnu. « Plus tu te débattras, plus les liens se resserreront. »

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda sans détour Hyoga. Un des hommes qui était entré par la fenêtre, s'approcha et lui envoya un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire.

« C'est sa majesté qui pose les questions. »

Sa majesté ? Hyoga scruta le visage de l'inconnu au cosmos si puissant, mais son visage ne lui disait vraiment rien. L'homme lui fit un petit sourire. « Tu as vu quel horrible corps j'ai du emprunter. » L'homme eut un frisson de dégoût. « Je me sens souillé rien que d'y penser. » L'homme reprit ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait dès le début. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est que temporaire. J'ai hâte de retrouver un vrai corps, puissant et beau. »

A force de l'entendre parler et de le voir évoluer, Hyoga s'imagina sans mal qui était l'homme. « Hadès !! » murmura t il.

Le Dieu agrandit légèrement son sourire et s'approcha de lui. Avec une main il lui leva le menton. « Dommage que ta mère t'aies donnée autant d'amour. Je me serais peut-être contenté de ton corps. » Hadès lâcha Hyoga et fit un petit geste de la main. « Mais vois tu les enfants aimés sont de très mauvais corps. Ils ont beaucoup trop de sentiments. Et toi tu as été aimé par ta mère . . . par ton maître. Tiens en parlant de Camus. Tu sais qu'il fait un magnifique séjour en enfer. »

Hyoga se débattit s'énervant. Les liens invisibles se resserrèrent et le jeune Russe grimaça. Hadès aussi perdit patience, il reprit le menton de Hyoga dans sa main et lui leva la tête. « Tu veux le rejoindre peut-être ? Où est Benu ? »

« Qui ? » s'étonna Hyoga oubliant la douleur tellement surpris par la question.

« N'espère pas me berner. Son cœur est ici, je le sens. Où est Benu ? »

« Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle ainsi. » Hadès se mit à rire et ses spectres l'accompagnèrent.

« Très bien. Où est Karura ? »

Karura ? Hyoga écarquilla à nouveau les yeux de surprise. Karura, c'était le nom Japonais de . . . du phénix. Le jeune Russe réussit à se reprendre et défia Hadès. « Tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Tu as du perdre de tes pouvoirs. Ikki n'a jamais mit les pieds ici. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était venu ici. J'ai dit que son cœur était ici. » Hadès se pencha sur Hyoga, à son oreille. Le jeune Russe ne put voir dans son dos un couteau venir de lui même se mettre dans la main droite du Dieu. « On va le faire venir jusqu'à nous. Qu'en penses tu ? » Hadès se redressa et d'un geste ample coupa la gorge de Hyoga. Le sang s'écoula immédiatement de la blessure et en quelques secondes le jeune Russe se mit à suffoquer. Le Dieu retira les liens invisibles qui maintenait Hyoga assis sur la chaise et Cygnus s'écroula par terre suffoquant essayant de porter les mains à sa gorge. Hadès le regarda froidement se vider de son sang puis jeta le couteau et tourna les talons. « Mettez le feu. » ordonna t il, alors qu'il quittait la cabane.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Le feu se propageait à une vitesse affolante. On voyait déjà quelques flammes à travers les vitres et de la fumée s'élevait dans le ciel. « Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. » dit calmement Hadès parlant comme s'il évoquait un invité qui se faisait attendre.

« Majesté, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va venir ? »

Hadès chassa la question comme on chasse une mouche. Très concentré sur l'arrivée du Phœnix, il sursauta presque en entendant un cri d'enfant. Yakoff, venant voir la raison du retard de Hyoga, avait poussé un cri en voyant les flammes sortirent des fenêtres de la maison. N'ayant pas aperçut les hommes dans le noir, il repartit en courant pour alerter le village.

Hadès ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Il sentait Ikki arriver. Le Phœnix apparut dans d'immenses volutes de flammes, faisant reculer les 3 spectres qui étaient censés l'attraper à son arrivée. Ikki se précipita vers la maison en flamme. « Hyoga ?? » appela t il. Deux spectres se jetèrent sur lui et n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser. Ikki les transforma en cendres et se précipita dans la maison.

Hadès eut un léger rire. « Il sera parfait, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, votre majesté. » répondit son dernier spectre vivant.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

« Hyoga ?? » appela à nouveau Ikki à peine rentré dans la maison en feu. Il sentait à peine son cosmos. Il ne sentait plus son cosmos, les faibles lueurs ne ressemblaient qu'à des résidus de cosmos. Pourtant son instinct lui disait qu'il était là. Il fonça entre les flammes, utilisant son cosmos pour passer. Le feu était un élément mortel pour Hyoga. Il devait être entrain de lutter contre la chaleur comme il pouvait. S'il avait réussit à se créer une sorte de cocon de protection, il pourrait être encore en vie. Il fallait qu'il soit en vie. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, c'était trop injuste. Rien d'autre ne comptait que de rejoindre Hyoga.

Ses illusions s'envolèrent brusquement. Le corps du Cygne était là par terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Une flamme était entrain de brûler son avant bras gauche. Ikki se précipita vers le corps et éteignit le feu avec ses mains. Il retourna Hyoga, pâle comme la mort sans vie. La blessure mortelle à son cou dégoulinant encore. Ils avaient bravés des centaines de fois la mort, mais ce soir encore elle avait eut l'un d'entre eux. Une mort indigne pour un combattant tel que lui. Ikki hébété et ne réalisant même pas que les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler. Un cri inhumain de douleur, de désespoir. Il ne perdait pas un ami, un frère. Il perdait plus qu'un être cher. Hyoga avait été sa seule et unique raison de vivre, son seul but depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait transpercé le cœur. Il perdait son humanité, l'unique chaleur de son cœur. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Quels crimes avaient ils commis dans leur autres vies pour souffrir ainsi dans celles là ?

Un léger résidu du cosmos glacial de Hyoga fit frissonner le phœnix, qui réalisa sa situation. Il repoussa les flammes avec son cosmos brûlant et prit Hyoga dans ses bras pour le sortir. Il marchait lentement sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dehors les villageois s'activaient pour tenter d'éteindre le feu. Ikki alla directement vers les seuls cosmos à des kilomètres. Il les avait sentis dès son arrivée, mais son unique but avait été de tenter de sauver Hyoga.

L'homme face à lui qui le toisait ne dit rien à Ikki, mais il resta sur ses gardes. S'il avait réussit à tuer Hyoga c'était qu'il avait un pouvoir immense. Hadès le toisa. « Je peux lui rendre la vie. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire, me suivre de ton plein gré. »

Cette simple phrase permit à Ikki de reconnaître l'ennemi devant lui. « Je ne crois pas en tes mensonges Hadès. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de rendre la vie. Au mieux tu en feras un de tes spectres. »

« Au moins il serait auprès de toi, et c'est ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas un pantin que je veux à mes côtés. »

« Réfléchis bien Ikki. Il n'y a que moi qui peux lui rendre un semblant de vie. »

Brusquement Ikki se dégagea un bras mais garda le corps de Hyoga contre lui. « Va au diable. » cria t il. Il crama le corps de substitution d'Hadès, comme il avait fait avec les deux spectres tout à l'heure. Il ne resta qu'un petit tas de cendre. Le dernier spectre vivant s'enfuit en courant.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

L'esprit d'Hadès atterrit dans son royaume, plus exactement dans la salle où il recevait ses spectres. Il se mit à tourbillonner dans la salle avant d'ouvrir la porte avec son esprit et de s'échapper. Dans tout son royaume, il n'y avait aucun corps capable de le recueillir. Aucun ne faisait le poids. Ils étaient trop moches, trop faibles. Aucuns ne méritaient de recevoir son esprit.

L'unique corps pur dans le monde entier, maintenant ne pouvait plus le recevoir à cause de cette satanée Athéna. Il ne lui restait que cette option, Ikki était moins pur que Shun mais il avait les mêmes gênes. Il était puissant et têtu. Il allait falloir qu'il joue serré pour obtenir son corps.

L'esprit d'Hadès, trouva enfin un de ses spectres. Mon dieu ce qu'il était moche, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il prit possession du corps et ôta l'immonde armure qui le recouvrait. « Aaaaahhhh, il me faut ce corps. » cria le Dieu alors qu'il s'empressait d'aller se purifier dans un bain.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Ikki à genoux, les mains jointes, semblait prier. Le corps de Hyoga reposait sur une sorte de linceul. Le phœnix l'avait revêtu de l'armure du Cygne et avait noué un linge blanc autour du cou pour cacher sa blessure. Derrière Ikki se tenaient Shun et Yakoff et un peu plus en retrait tous les habitants du village. Ikki redressa légèrement la tête et décroisa les mains pour pousser légèrement une mèche sur le front du jeune Russe. « Tu as une dernière chose à lui dire, Shun ? »

« Re . . . Repose en paix. J'espère que tu es auprès de toutes les personnes que tu aimes. »

Ikki ferma les yeux aux paroles de son jeune frère. « Je les ferais payer, Hyoga. Je le promets. Je rendrais cette terre aussi pure que l'était votre cœur, petits frères. » Shun ne put plus retenir ses larmes et sanglota silencieusement. Ikki se redressa et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune Russe. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et parla un petit peu plus fort. « Je vous confie notre petit frère. Camus, Isaak, Seiya, prenez soin de lui. »

Ikki s'éloigna et augmenta son cosmos. Il envoya son poing sur la glace créant un trou immense. Yakoff s'approcha en courant et attrapa le bras du phœnix comme s'il avait s'agit de Hyoga. « C'est très dangereux. Hyoga ne descendait même plus la voir. Son bateau est maintenant trop profond. »

Ikki avec un petit geste obligea Yakoff à le lâcher. « Il aurait voulu reposer auprès d'elle. »

« Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que tu risques ta vie pour ça. » essaya Shun pour dissuader son frère.

« Si Hyoga y arrivait, j'y arriverai. » Ikki n'avait pas envie de discuter plus. Il prit le corps de Hyoga et plongea dans l'eau glaciale. Il eut quelques secondes où il enflamma son cosmos pour supporter le froid mordant. Puis lentement il commença à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Rapidement il se retrouva dans le noir mais il continua sa descente. Hyoga inconsciemment avait imprégné de cosmos le bateau où reposait sa mère et Ikki n'aurait aucun mal à le trouver.

Non aucun mal. La forme du bateau apparut lentement devant lui. Ikki hésita encore une seconde. Il aurait voulu garder Hyoga auprès de lui. L'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace pour lui offrir cette mort digne qu'une fois Camus avait voulu lui offrir. Malheureusement tout les saints de glace avaient péris. La succession du savoir de Camus avait périt avec Hyoga. Dans le monde entier jamais plus personne ne pourrait créer un cercueil de glace, ou simplement leur offrir un Noël enneigé comme le jeune Russe avait fait pour eux l'année dernière. Shun avait à voix haute montré sa déception de ne pas passer un Noël blanc et Hyoga avait réalisé son rêve, juste pour le voir sourire.

La gorge nouée, Ikki continua sa descente. Depuis la mort de Hyoga, il se posait des questions. Etait ce sa punition ? Hyoga était il mort à cause de lui ?

Il entra dans le bateau et du chercher un moment la cabine où reposait la mère de Hyoga. Avec attention et délicatesse, il déposa le jeune Russe sur le linceul à côté de Natassia. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls et leur beauté reposerait à jamais ici. Ikki resta encore un moment, mais se décida à remonter quand il sentit que ses larmes taries voulaient couler sur ses joues.

Pourquoi ? Il avait toujours réussit à arriver à temps pour Shun. Pourquoi n'avait il pas put sauver Hyoga ? Des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler, coulèrent. Il devait se reprendre avant d'arriver à la surface. Jamais plus personne ne pourrait le faire pleurer. Il avait tout perdu. Plus rien ne pourrait l'affecter autant. Ikki concentré à reprendre ses esprits ne sentit pas un léger résidu de cosmos de Cygnus qui remonta à la surface avec lui.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Un homme de haute stature entra dans un bar bondé, où la chaleur était suffocante. La fumée de cigarette créait un brouillard tout aussi étouffant. L'homme serra la main de plusieurs autres avant de se coller au bar.

« Alors Collin !! Comme d'hab ? » fit le barman.

« Oui. » Le barman servit un grand verre de whisky et le tendit à l'homme, qui commença par boire une impressionnante gorgée.

« Dis donc maintenant que tu travailles, tu vas peut-être pouvoir payer ton ardoise. »

« La paye c'est à la fin du mois . . . mais t'inquiète pas, tu es le premier créancier que je viendrais payer. »

« Ouais, sinon tu serais obligé de vivre sous les ponts. » Le verre pratiquement vide, le barman le resservit.

« Eh bien détrompe toi. J'ai un logement de fonction, Monsieur. » Le dénommé Collin tangua un peu de la tête en buvant encore une fois une gorgée immense donnant l'impression qu'il avalait le contenu de son verre cul sec. Il finit d'ailleurs son verre avec une autre gorgée et fit un signe au barman qu'il lui remette ça. Sa tête se leva légèrement et il fixa le barman comme s'il était dans une réflexion intense.

« Quoi ? » demanda le barman qui après avoir resservit son client c'était mit à essuyer des verres.

« Tu entends ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

L'homme accoudé au bar se tourna pour regarder la totalité du bar. « Le bruit là tu l'entends pas ? »

« Eh beh . . . » s'étonna un autre client régulier. « Deux verres et tu entends déjà des voix. Tu tiens plus l'alcool Collin. »

« J'ai pas dit que j'entendais des voix. » marmonna Collin. « Elle est pourrave cette chanson. Eteignez ça les mecs. » Les derniers mots avaient étés dit plus fort. Un type se balançant sur une chaise à côté du juke-box, donna un coup de point dedans. Il eut un grand bruit puis plus rien, à part le bruit des clients discutant. Collin resta les sourcils froncés. Il entendait comme un chant. Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire. Ce n'était pas un chant humain. Peut-être un chant d'oiseau, mais il n'en avait jamais entendu de tel.

Brusquement Collin se leva et envoya valdinguer son tabouret. « Collin !! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'énerva un peu le barman.

« Salopard. » répondit l'interpellé en jetant des coups d'œils partout. « Tu vas rester caché longtemps ? » Un silence total se fit dans le bar. Collin était il devenu fou ? Etait il déjà saoul ? Plus rien ne bougeait, les autres clients osaient à peine respirer. Collin était un type fort qui avait sut se faire respecter ici.

Un léger bruit ce fit entendre, une chaise qui grince doucement. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le bruit. Un homme près du feu se balançait calmement sans avoir été dérangé par l'agitation, ni étonné par le silence de cathédrale qui venait de s'installer.

Collin fit quelques pas vers l'étranger. Ici il n'y avait pratiquement que des habitués. Il s'arrêta quand la voix de l'inconnu s'éleva. « A ta place, je bougerai pas. »

« Tu es qui ? » demanda avec un air énervé, montrant qu'il était près à ce battre.

« Une demi heure pour te rendre compte qu'un ennemi est à ta portée et en plus tu es incapable de l'identifier. » L'inconnu arrêta de se balancer, et même si ce geste n'avait rien eut de brusque tout le monde eut un sursaut. « On aurait peut-être pas du tuer tout les spectres la dernière fois. »

L'ennemi fut enfin identifiable pour Collin. Il se détendit légèrement mais resta sur ses gardes. « On est 108 spectres. Tu vas me faire croire que tu les as tous tués. »

Ikki se leva lentement et se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Le phœnix lui était plutôt détendu, même pas en garde. « On l'a déjà fait . . . et j'ai l'intention de recommencer. »

Collin se détendit encore plus, prenant Ikki pour un fou. « Ouais c'est ça. »

Ikki tourna légèrement la tête regardant quelque chose d'invisible à côté de lui. « Je ne me rappelle plus combien tu en as tué petit frère. » Le phœnix baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup envahi par un grand chagrin. « Tu es comme Shun de toute façon. Tu détestes te battre. »

Collin plus du tout sur ses gardes approcha avec un air menaçant. « Tu es complètement malade, dégénéré. » Collin à sa portée, Ikki l'attrapa d'une seule main au cou et le souleva à 10 centimètres du sol avant de le balancer dans le feu. Collin retomba lourdement, et se tortilla pour sortir du feu et éteindre ses vêtements qui avaient commencés à flamber. Les autres clients étaient complètement figés, regardant la scène sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Je vois qu'Hadès à oublier de te lire une partie de ton contrat. Les spectres ne font vraiment pas long feu. Il aurait du te prévenir que ton espérance de vie allait considérablement ce réduire. »

« C'est du vent. » cria Collin. « Si tu es si puissant que tu le dis, tu m'aurais déjà tué. »

Comme si de rien était, Ikki se rassit sur la chaise qu'il occupait depuis le début et se remit à fixer le feu. « Le soucis vois tu, c'est que j'ai une question à te poser. » Le phœnix tourna la tête pour regarder dans les yeux le spectre. « Sinon je peux t'assurer que tu serais mort sans même t'en rendre compte. »

« Tuer Hyoga a été un jeu d'enfant. » Ikki eut un tressaillement. « Vous n'êtes que des Bronzes alors que moi je suis plus puissant que les Golds. »

C'étaient les mots à ne pas dire. Ikki se releva, enfin on sentait sa colère. Il attrapa à nouveau le cou de Collin et le souleva. « Hyoga était convalescent et vous êtes allés l'attaquer dans sa retraite. S'il n'y avait pas eut Hadès avec vous, son froid vous aurez tué sans remord. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il a tué deux de tes copains en un quart de seconde. »

Le dénommé Collin ne pouvait pas bougé, mais Ikki ne serra pas au point d'écraser son cou. Des mouvements dans le dos du Japonais lui fit tourné la tête. « Tu ferais mieux de lâcher Collin » fit un des habitués. Une dizaine des habitués c'étaient levés et mit derrière lui comme s'ils voulaient le provoquer en duel.

« Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Cassez-vous !! » cria le Phœnix.

« Tu t'en prends à l'un des notre. On va te . . . »

Ikki lâcha à nouveau Collin, qui s'effondra par terre, et fit face aux hommes. Rien que de fixer les hommes, la plupart se sentirent beaucoup moins sûr d'eux. Reprenant un ton calme mais assez menaçant le phénix les toisa. « Je vous conseil de partir d'ici si vous ne voulez pas mourir. »

« On est 10 fois plus nombreux que toi. » répondit un des habitués le moins impressionné.

« Et tu crois que cela va te protéger . . . . . » Le phénix amplifia son cosmos et tout prit feu.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

« Le feu vient tout juste de s'éteindre, Chef. »

« Allons jeter un coup d'œil. Fais moi un résumé. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans les décombres pendant que le plus jeune commençait à parler. « Un type est arrivé dans ce bar où il n'y a pratiquement que des habitués. Les rares survivants disent qu'il était grand de type asiatique. L'étranger c'est tenu tranquille mais apparemment il a provoqué un des habitués du nom de Collin, qui est mort dans l'incendie. »

« Et le type asiatique ? »

« Bah . . . . ceux qui ont vu la scène de l'extérieur disent qu'il est sortit du feu comme s'il était le diable en personne. » Le Chef marchait dans les décombres, son regard perçant fixant chaque choses. « Ils ont du avoir une hallucination collective parce que ils ont dit aussi que le feu ne s'éteignait pas. »

« Ne s'éteignait pas ? »

« Et bien les pompiers sont arrivés assez vite. Le feu ne c'était pas encore propagé à l'étage mais ils n'ont pas réussit à le maîtriser. »

« Hum hum. » répondit le chef en regardant le plafond. « Montons. Fais attention où tu mets les pieds. »

« En fait même les témoins ne savent pas trop ce qui c'est passé. » avoua le jeune.

Le Chef n'écouta pas la suite. Il monta et prit une direction comme s'il connaissait les lieux. Il tenta d'ouvrir une porte qui resta fermée. « Qu'on m'apporte un pied de biche. » L'ordre fut transmit et à peine quelques minutes plus tard l'objet lui fut apporté. En quelques grands coups, le Chef réussit à ouvrir la porte qui craqua.

A l'intérieur, à la surprise du jeune la pièce était intacte. Il y faisait un froid de canard mais les flammes n'avaient pas atteint cette pièce. Deux petits enfants se tenaient recroquevillés dans un coin, grelottants. « Qu'on apporte des couvertures. » ordonna une nouvelle fois le chef. Des ambulanciers arrivèrent et emportèrent les enfants. Le Chef resta à observer la pièce. Il y était seul, le jeune étant retourné en bas. « Un feu qu'on ne peut pas éteindre mais qui ne se propage pas sur les immeubles d'à côté et qui épargne deux enfants. » ce dit il a lui même. Sa main se posa sur quelque chose d'assez étrange. Il arracha une stalactite de glace à une lampe. « Et de la glace qui ne fond pas au contact de la chaleur. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Ikki tenait par le col un homme de grande taille, peut-être même plus grand que lui, en tout cas plus âgé. Pourtant l'homme le regardait avec effroi. « Où est la nouvelle entrée du royaume d'Hadès ? » tonna le Phénix.

« Je . . . ne . . . »

« J'ai déjà tué Collin et ses copains. Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose ? »

« Hadès nous a . . . . »

« Promit la vie éternelle, je suis au courant. Sache qu'il te ment et si tu ne veux pas mourir tu as intérêt à me répondre. »

« Ce sera . . . pire que la mort si je le trahis. » Ikki lâcha légèrement la pression, étonné. Un spectre intelligent, c'était exceptionnel, mais Ikki ne voulu pas y réfléchir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était décimer les enfers et anéantir Hadès.

Il resserra la pression plus fort. « Moi aussi je peux te réserver un sort pire que la mort. Je peux te faire vivre tes pires peurs jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou. »

« Et si je vous jure que j'ignore où est l'entrée. »

Ikki eut un grognement. « Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Le spectre trembla plus violemment comme s'il se rendait finalement compte que sa dernière heure avait sonné. « Je vous . . . » Les yeux du spectre bougèrent légèrement vers un point. Ikki tourna la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. Il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes, ce concentrant uniquement sur le spectre qui pouvait lui fournir l'information qu'il cherchait. Pourtant un cosmos para l'attaque qui aurait pu le tuer. Simplement ce n'était pas le sien. Une immense plaque de glace c'était interposé entre le phénix et l'attaque. Même Ikki fut étonné de la chose. Il regarda la plaque comme quelque chose d'irréalisable. C'est surtout l'épaisseur qui l'étonnait. Il lâcha le spectre et se dirigea vers l'autre côté. La plaque avait été entamée. Ikki observa le travail et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Euh . . . . Oui. » répondit un peu surpris le spectre.

« Pas mal !! » complimenta Ikki. « Tu sais que peu de personnes peuvent casser cette plaque de glace ? Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. » Le spectre s'enorgueilli quelques secondes. « Malheureusement pour toi . . . . Je suis une de ces personnes. » Ikki se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière, se plaça juste devant le spectre et lui envoya l'illusion du phénix. Trois secondes plus tard le spectre s'écroulait terrifié. « Dommage. » murmura Ikki, en regardant le spectre qu'il terrorisait au début s'enfuir en courant. « On ne va plus pouvoir jouer petit frère. »

sSsSsSsSs¤

« Mais cela ne peut pas être possible. » murmura Shun.

« Shun . . . On comprend ce que tu ressens. » fit Saori compatissante.

« Mais apparemment c'est véritablement Ikki le responsable de tout ça. »

« Il tue des spectres . . . » continua Shiryu. Ça encore ils pouvaient le comprendre. « . . . . mais il tue également des civils. » Ce n'était pas forcément des innocents mais tout de même. Leur serment de chevalier leur interdisait cela.

« Il est en colère . . . Il souffre. » continua à murmurer Shun en tremblant.

« Nous le savons . . . C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerai que vous partiez à sa recherche et que vous l'aidiez. »

« Est-ce qu'il voudra seulement nous écouter. » se demanda Shiryu.

« Nous devons essayer. » répondit Athéna. « Il faut essayer de le raisonner. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤

Shun fébrile, marchait dans la neige. Personne n'aurait pensé que le phénix soit dans un endroit aussi froid, mais pourtant il y avait sentit un cosmos. Une cabane au milieu de nulle part se dessinait à l'horizon. Shun savait où il était. Il fallait être devenu complètement fou pour installer sa maison sur un glacier. Même si c'était un glacier éternel. Shun grimpa les quelques mètres et arriva pile devant la porte de la maison.

Il eut un sursaut quand brusquement elle s'ouvrit. « Shun !! Quelle bonne surprise !! Viens !! Entre !! » Ikki semblait joyeux, manifestement de très bonne humeur.

« Ikki !! Euh . . . » Le phénix le tira par le bras assez violemment, le fit entrer et referma avec un bruit sec la porte.

« J'ai pratiquement fini de reconstruire la maison de Hyoga. J'ai réussit à récupérer quelques unes de ses affaires, après l'incendie et Yakoff m'a aidé . . . . parce que je n'étais jamais allez chez lui tu vois. »

« Euh oui. »

« Tu veux boire un lait chaud ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Shun s'assit doucement sur une chaise à table et parcouru du regard la pièce de vie. Il écarquilla les yeux . . . . Quand il aperçut les flammes sortirent de la cheminée et venir lécher quasiment tout un pan du mur. « La maison va prendre feu !! » s'écria t il.

Ikki affairé se tourna vers le mur en flamme et se mit à rire. « Mais non . . . C'est un mur de glace de Hyoga. Ces petites flammes ne lui feront même pas sortir une goutte d'eau. »

« Mais . . . »

« Hyoga a préféré entourer la cabane d'une couche de glace. Il fait un froid de canard, mais au moins on est en sécurité ici. »

« Hyoga ?? » s'étonna Shun alors que des larmes ce mettait à couler sur son visage. Ikki était entrain de devenir réellement fou.

« Bien sûr, Hyoga. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait faire un mur de glace ? » Shun ne pu retenir un sanglot. Le phénix se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ikki !! Hyoga . . . Il n'est plus là. »

Ikki comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, alla à une armoire l'ouvrit et ramena un mouchoir en tissu qu'il tendit à son frère. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes voyons. Tu sais bien que Hyoga ne nous abandonnera jamais. Il m'a sauvé la vie l'autre jour tu sais. »

« Mais Ikki . . . . » pleura Shun en essayant d'essuyer au fur et à mesure ses larmes sur le mouchoir.

« On pense avoir trouvé la nouvelle entrée du monde d'Hadès. Avec Hyoga on comptait y aller . . . . dans une semaine environ. Tu veux nous accompagner ? »

« Ikki !! Hyoga est mort !! » cria Shun étant paniqué de voir faire son frère comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ikki jeta un coup d'oeil dans le vide à ses côtés. « Il est comme les autres ? Il ne peut pas te voir ? » Il eut un silence de la part d'Ikki qui semblait écouter une réponse. Shun paniqua encore plus mais réussit à ne pas hurler. « Oui, oui je sais qu'il a raison. Mais je croyais que lui au moins pourrait te voir. » A nouveau un silence de la part du phénix.

Shun attrapa Ikki par le col et le serra de toutes ses forces. « Ne fais pas ça !! » hurla t il. « Tu as réussit à ne pas perdre la raison sur l'île de la reine morte. Ce n'est pas pour devenir fou maintenant. »

« Mais Shun, voyons !! Calme toi. »

Shun lâcha son frère, se leva de la chaise et se mit à l'endroit où Ikki regardait dans le vide quelques secondes avant. Il fit plusieurs grands mouvements avec les bras. « Il n'y a personne ici. Il n'y a que toi et moi. »

Ikki se leva lentement et alla vers son frère. Avec calme et douceur il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Shun. « Je ne deviens pas fou. »

« Ikki, tu parles tout seul. »

« Mais non, tu ne peux pas le voir mais il est là. »

Shun secoua la tête violemment. « Non Nissan. »

« Tu ne veux pas y croire parce que cela te fait peur. Il est là. Il veille sur nous. Comme le faisait Camus avec lui avant. »

« Tu te fais du mal, Ikki. Tu crois le voir parce que tu crois que cela te fera moins souffrir. »

Ikki eut un faible sourire. « Ferme les yeux. » murmura t il.

« Pourquoi ?? » Ikki lâcha l'épaule gauche de Shun et posa le plat de sa main sur les yeux d'Andromède.

« Des fois ce n'est pas avec les yeux qu'il faut regarder. »

Il eut un long silence entre les deux frères. Puis soudainement, Shun eut un sursaut. Il posa sa main sur son cou, de côté ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau. « C'est toi ?? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurai les lèvres si froide. »

« Mais . . . » La main de Shun attrapa celle de son frère toujours sur ses yeux et la fit s'éloigner.

« Hadès a tué son corps. » murmura Ikki sereinement. « Mais tu sais bien que nous saints, nous ne pouvons abandonner les notre si nous sentons qu'ils ont besoin de nous. »

« Tu le vois vraiment ? »

Ikki eut un grand sourire et son regard parti dans le vague derrière son petit frère. « Il est plus beau que jamais. » fit il pour toute réponse.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs¤¤

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans le panneau. Hyoga n'était plus de ce monde, il n'était plus avec eux. Shun dans le petit lit une place, tournait et virait n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Il comprenait la douleur d'Ikki, il la partageait même, mais de la à s'imaginer que Hyoga restait à ses côtés c'était trop. Même quand Camus avait veillé sur Hyoga après sa mort, le jeune Russe ne l'apercevait pas à ses côtés.

Shun se redressa sur le lit et tendit l'oreille vers la pièce de vie de cette petite cabane. Ikki avait décidé de dormir dans le salon. Dormait il vraiment ? Il pourrait peut-être essayer de le raisonner plus calmement.

Shun sortit de son lit en frissonnant. Il faisait froid malgré le feu qui brûlait constamment. Il faut dire que la maison était sur un glacier. Il attrapa un pull qu'il passa vite fait et alla à la porte qu'il entrouvrit doucement sans faire de bruit. Si Ikki dormait, il essaierait également, sinon il irait encore discuter un peu avec lui.

Au début malgré la lueur de la cheminée il ne le vit pas. Pourtant Ikki se trouvait juste devant, sans doute profitant de la proximité de la chaleur. Il était allongé d'une drôle de façon avait l'impression Shun. Le bras relevé soutenant sa tête, mais ce qui était bizarre c'était que son corps allongé avait une drôle de position, comme s'il était contre quelqu'un. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Shun. Ikki avait donc vraiment l'impression que Hyoga était avec lui.

Il observa un instant son frère et il remarqua que sa main libre glissait sur quelque chose d'invisible. Ses lèvres également bougeaient mais ne semblaient pas laisser sortir de son. Shun n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

« J'aurai aimé connaître réellement la douceur de ta peau. » murmura Ikki, comme ça dans le vide. « Caresser un courant d'air. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais nos soirées au coin du feu. » Il continuait à parler tout seul, enfin à parler à Hyoga qui n'était pas là. Shun avait envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire. Ikki souleva sa main libre et fit glisser ses doigts comme s'il caressait des cheveux. « Tu ne peux vraiment pas te faire voir de Shun ? »Il aurait voulu croire Ikki, de tout son cœur il aurait voulu le croire, mais il savait que tout ça c'était faux. Ikki s'inventait le fantôme de Hyoga pour ne pas souffrir. « Oui je sais ne t'inquiète pas. » continua à parler tout seul Ikki. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'emmener avec nous. » Ikki eut l'air de réfléchir. « C'était pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remonter des enfers. » Quoi !? Que disait son frère ? « Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

Ikki arrêta de parler tout seul, mais il voyait son frère comme concentré sur les paroles de quelqu'un. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier pour que l'esprit, le fantôme, celui que Ikki croyait voir et entendre, trouve des arguments pour l'empêcher de faire ça. Il n'y croyait pas mais Ikki y croyait. Même si cela sortait de l'imagination de son frère, le Hyoga qu'ils connaissaient n'aurait jamais sacrifié quelqu'un pour lui, même par vengeance.

« Matérialise toi. » murmura soudain Ikki. « Je veux te le faire. » Shun n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Shun eut un frisson, trouvant brusquement que le froid devenait plus glacial, plus mordant. Il fixa son frère, cherchant une réaction chez lui qui lui prouverait qu'il sentait cet sorte de courant d'air froid. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Ikki était toujours allongé, calmement, sereinement. Une forme translucide commençait à se dessiner au dessus de lui. Une forme bougeant, pourtant apparemment constituée de glace. Les yeux lui piquèrent, Shun ne retint pas ses sanglots en reconnaissant cette silhouette. Hyoga était réellement toujours là, avec eux. Disparu physiquement, mais son esprit restait près d'eux.

« Tu vas être glacial. » constata simplement le phénix. La forme qui finalement semblait constituée de glace et de neige, se pencha doucement sur Ikki et frôla de ses doigts la joue chaude et vivante. « Glacial comme la mort. » Le phénix se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de serrer contre lui ce corps à moitié immatériel, qui se mit à fondre et à s'effriter mais qui se reconstituait au fur et à mesure. « Je ne veux pas te laisser dans ce froid glacial. Je veux venir te réchauffer. » Les lèvres translucides de la forme bougèrent mais Shun n'entendit aucun son s'en échapper. Pourtant apparemment l'esprit de Hyoga avait dit quelque chose car Ikki lui répondit. « Ne dis pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. »

Ikki sembla réaliser de la difficulté pour l'esprit de Hyoga de garder sa forme sous le contact brûlant de sa peau, car il lâcha Hyoga et se contenta de le regarder. Il voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de glace mais en voyant à quelle vitesse cela fondait il la retira rapidement. C'est à cet instant que Shun réalisa que Hyoga s'était matérialisé complètement nu. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, il pouvait même voir le bas de ses reins. 'Je veux te le faire' avait dit Ikki. Il n'était pas si naïf qu'il en avait l'air. Ikki voulait il . . . . ? Avec cette chose ? Mais comment ? Surtout à la vitesse à laquelle elle fondait. C'était impossible.

Pourtant après l'avoir regardé un long moment, après avoir plusieurs fois frôlé la forme et retiré sa main, réalisant que sa chaleur ne ferait que réduire l'instant qu'il vivait avec Hyoga, Ikki se rallongea doucement, ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter la forme du regard. « Je sais qu'on a droit qu'à une fois et qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps. Hyoga, s'il te plait. »

La forme eut un doux sourire, ce même sourire un peu triste qu'avait souvent Hyoga. C'était à s'imaginer que le Cygne c'était recouvert d'une couche de neige et de glace, juste pour s'amuser, mais certains endroits translucides empêchaient d'oublier qu'il n'était plus qu'un esprit maintenant. Doucement, tout doucement la forme se glissa sur Ikki et s'assit sur le corps allongé, une jambe de chaque côté. Peut-être que le temps d'attente qu'il y avait eut c'était pour que Hyoga se crée un corps plus consistant car Shun eut l'impression qu'il était moins friable.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤

Hadès dans son corps de substitution, prenait encore un de ses interminables bains. Ce sentant souillé en permanence par ces corps faible et si peu esthétique, il pensait se purifier de cette façon. « A quel instant de sa vie est on le plus vulnérable ? » Plusieurs spectres autour du bain, à genoux, levèrent légèrement la tête pour regarder leur Dieu. « Qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Euh . . . lorsqu'on dort ? » essaya un des spectre.

« Vous ne surprendrez jamais un saint d'Athéna dans son sommeil. Ils sont entraînés pour ça. »

« On est plus vulnérable dans un endroit où l'on ce sent en sécurité, non ? »

« Pas faux, mais . . . » Hadès se redressa, l'eau coulant le long de son corps. Un spectre se redressa et s'empressa de poser un immense drap sur ses épaules. « Je ne connais que deux instants dans une vie où un homme est réellement vulnérable. » Les spectres autour de lui tendirent l'oreille en totale vénération. « A l'instant où il naît et à l'instant où il donne et reçoit du plaisir. »

« Le phénix est plus fort que jamais lorsqu'il renaît de ses cendres. » se permit de dire le spectre qui venait de poser le tissu sur son Dieu.

« C'est exact, mais il doit avoir un quart, peut-être un dixième de seconde où son esprit est fragilisé par sa résurrection. »

« Cela vous suffira amplement mon Dieu, pour prendre possession de son corps. »

« Tout à fait. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, cette fois heureux. Oui, heureux, heureux que son frère puisse avoir cet instant intime avec Hyoga, malgré la mort et la vie qui les séparaient. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Les deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer. Même si c'était leur seule et unique fois dans ce monde, ils avaient put s'offrir cet instant rien qu'à eux. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard. C'était plus que deux corps qui s'unissaient, c'était deux cœurs, deux âmes. Shun voyait très bien que l'instant n'était qu'éphémère, bientôt Hyoga redeviendrait aussi immatériel qu'avant. Son corps de glace et de neige, fondait doucement au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte. C'était si beau à voir que le plus jeune n'avait même pas de honte à regarder, pas de gêne.

Les deux amants se laissaient glisser dans le plaisir, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, Ikki oubliant même que sa chaleur serait le facteur de la fin de tout ça. Un feu d'artifice de plaisir éclata en Hyoga, cristallisant la semence dans ce corps de glace, créant une magnifique fleur d'amour. Ikki ne cacha aucunement son plaisir, poussant un cri furieux, contre la mort et libérateur. Puis il s'écroula simplement à terre, sans doute épuisé. Shun qui ne ratait aucune miette de la scène vit à nouveau que Hyoga parlait.

Ikki se redressa brusquement, jeta un regard dans sa direction et hurla. « Shun !! Va t-en. »

« Nissan, pard . . . »

« Non !! Shun !! » Le corps de glace de Hyoga s'évapora et Ikki se précipita sur son jeune frère. A l'instant où il l'atteignait le feu les entoura brusquement. Ikki utilisa son cosmos puissamment pour protéger son petit frère.

« Nissan ?? »

« Ne bouge pas, Shun. C'est le feu de l'enfer. Même tes chaînes ne pourront rien faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici. »

« Non, pas sans toi. »

« Shun, la chaleur va devenir insupportable pour toi. »

« Nissan, ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, . . . ni pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il veut que tu vives. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de polémiquer là-dessus. » Ikki fit une légère grimace puis eut un frisson. Il se dégagea lentement et tourna la tête. Une sorte d'ouragan de neige luttait contre les flammes.

« C'est Hyoga qui fait ça ? » demanda bêtement Shun en regardant la même chose que son frère. Ikki ne répondit pas, et n'attendit pas une autre occasion. Il projeta son jeune frère dans le typhon, sans hésitation. Les vents emportèrent Shun à l'extérieur de la maison, et même assez loin, le reposant sans délicatesse mais sans aucun danger sur la neige moelleuse.

Andromède tout ébouriffé, un peu groggy se mit sur ses jambes et regarda de loin la maison entièrement entourée de flammes. Il ne savait pas si Hyoga était encore avec lui ou était déjà retourné auprès du phénix. Il ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence comme son frère. « Je t'en prie Hyoga. Va l'aider. »

« Andromède, tiens !! Cela faisait longtemps. » Shun se retourna brusquement surpris, il n'avait pas sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Pourtant contrairement à Hyoga et Ikki. Il n'eut pas besoin d'indice pour découvrir qui était son interlocuteur. Il avait fusionné avec cet être. Il le reconnaîtrait quelque soit son apparence. Souvent, il hésitait mais, cet être . . . Il appela immédiatement son armure, qui vint le recouvrir. Hadès ne s'inquiéta même pas de voir Andromède en armure et en position défensive. Il tourna le regard vers la petite maison, qui serait bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendres. « Quelle résistance ton frère. Il lutte encore contre les flammes de l'enfer. »

« Arrêtez ça !! » hurla Shun.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda calmement le Dieu. « Le phénix va renaître de ses cendres et il va m'offrir le corps le plus puissant qu'un Dieu puisse espérer. »

« Comment ? »

« Vouloir l'être le plus pur, quelle erreur !! Imagine tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire grâce à la puissance de ton frère. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux et soudainement se mit à secouer la tête avec violence. « Non !! Non !! Je ne vous laisserais pas posséder mon frère. » La colère, sentiment si rare sur le visage d'Andromède apparut avec une véritable violence. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez vous détruire tous ceux que j'aime ? »

« Arrête de pleurer Shun. » Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix pour y voir un Ikki un peu ébouriffé et fumant mais en parfaite santé.

Même Hadès ne cacha pas son étonnement. « Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Même toi tu ne peux pas lutter contre les flammes de l'enfer. »

« C'est vrai ! Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est capable d'éteindre même ton feu. »

« Aucun être hum . . . »

« Ce n'est plus un être humain. Parce que tu l'as tué. »

« Mais . . . »

« Et tu vas payer. C'est son territoire ici, tu n'as aucune chance. »

Hadès une fois son étonnement passé éclata de rire. « Tu crois qu'un fantôme peut me vaincre. » Hadès se tus brusquement et devint menaçant. « C'est moi qui contrôle les fantômes. » Le Dieu se concentra quelques secondes fermant les yeux, en apparence ne s'inquiétant pas de ses ennemis.

Au plus grand étonnement des deux frères, petit à petit, tous les morts qu'ils avaient connus apparurent. Shun pas rassuré eut le réflexe de se rapprocher de son grand frère. « Tu n'as rien à craindre. » murmura Ikki. « Ce sont des illusions. Il faut que les morts lui vendent son âme pour qu'il puisse les manipuler. »

« Exact ! » Hadès se remit à rire. « Mais tu oublies que certains m'ont déjà vendus leur âme. Et même Athéna ne peut pas rompre le pacte que j'ai avec eux. » Les 6 spectres de la garde d'or d'Athéna de la dernière guerre se mirent en avant.

« Alors tu continues à les torturer. Je suis sûr qu'ils me seront reconnaissants si je les débarrasse de toi. »

Mais soudain Ikki fut troublé. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Shun. Il n'eut pas de réponse alors il regarda dans la direction du phénix. Hyoga se trouvait là, au milieu des autres fantômes. Il avait l'air réel, aussi réel qu'eux et c'est sans doute ce qui déstabilisait Ikki. « Il n'est pas réel, Ikki. » essaya Shun.

« Je sais . . . » Ikki ne détachait pas son regard. « Mais le voir dans l'autre camp. Cela me rappel notre premier combat. Le jour où il m'a fait comprendre que parfois la puissance et la détermination ne suffisent pas, si on a pas une réelle cause à défendre. »

« Tu es devenu une vraie lavette, ma parole. » cria le Dieu des enfers. « Bats-toi !! C'est la seule chose que tu sais faire. »

Ikki n'eut pas l'air affecté par l'insulte. « Même en fantôme, je ne me battrais pas contre toutes ces personnes que je respecte. Qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour te vaincre. Je vais juste apaiser leur souffrance. » Ikki ferma les yeux et commença à préparer son attaque. Se concentrant surtout pour emmagasiné le plus de cosmos possible. Il devait tous les détruire d'un coup. Il ne voulait pas continuer à les faire souffrir, mêmes morts. Les ailes du phénix commencèrent à soulever des volutes de neiges.

« Qu'est ce que . . . . ? Ikki tu entends ce chant ? »

« Eloigne toi, Shun. »

« Non, attends. Ce chant . . . »

« Si tu l'entends c'est que tu es en danger. Eloigne-toi ! »

« Tu l'entends ? »

Ikki arrêta de se concentrer quelques secondes et tourna un visage marqué vers son frère. « Non, je ne l'entendrais qu'à l'instant où je mourrais. »

Bien sûr Hadès n'était pas resté sans rien faire pendant qu'Ikki se concentrait. Les fantômes avaient commencé à les entourer et resserraient le cercle. Pourtant ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir attaquer pour le moment.

Shun posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son frère. « Ikki, il chante pour eux. Ne les détruits pas. »

« Hadès les manipule. Je vais les délivrer. »

« Non, tu vas détruire leurs âmes. »

« Shun, aucun d'entre eux ne veut d'une vie comme ça. »

« Mais . . . »

« Je veux bien te laisser le temps de leur dire au revoir . . . une dernière fois. »

Hadès en dehors du cercle et même avec plusieurs mètres de sécurité, éclata de rire à nouveau. « Quelles idioties. Ils sont morts . . . Et vous allez bientôt les rejoindre. Enfin juste toi Shun. J'ai besoin du corps d'Ikki bien vivant. Mais ce n'est pas un souci. Le phénix peut renaître éternellement de ses cendres. »

Les deux frères ne purent cacher leur étonnement en réalisant quel était réellement le but du Dieu de la mort. Hadès espérait avec Ikki obtenir un corps humain éternel.

Ikki jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son frère. Une larme coula sur sa joue. « Tu connais un moyen pour tuer un Dieu ? »

« On ne peut pas tuer un Dieu. » murmura Shun.

« Si il y en a un. Rappel toi. » Andromède fixa son frère un instant ne le comprenant pas. « Il ne faudra pas que tu aies une seconde d'hésitation, Shun. »

« Quoi ? Non !! Non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça. »

Ikki n'écouta pas. « Tu veux mon corps Hadès ? Je suis prêt à te le céder. »

Le Dieu haussa un sourcil, bien sûr sur ses gardes. « Et que veux tu en échange ? Tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir que je ressuscite Hyoga. »

« Libère toutes ces âmes. Laissent les retrouver le repos éternel. »

Hadès éclata d'un grand rire ironique et méchant. « Aucun guerrier ne peut avoir un repos éternel. Ils ont tués dans leur vie, ils sont condamnés à tuer dans leur mort. »

« Ikki je ne le ferais pas. » insista Shun. « C'est du suicide. »

Ikki n'écouta pas. « Hadès ! Tu connais bien notre famille maintenant. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de posséder mon corps si je ne te laisse pas faire. »

« Peut-être . . . il y a d'autres façons de faire plier un esprit. »

« Réfléchis un peu. Si je suis consentant tu obtiendras plus de puissance. Devoir te battre contre mon esprit, cela ne peut que t'affaiblir. »

« Tu me crois suffisamment stupide pour ne pas savoir que c'est un piège ? »

« Si tu les libères du serment qu'ils ont fait. Si tu les laisses reposer en paix tous autant qu'ils sont . . . Il n'y aura aucun piège. »

Hadès sembla réfléchir un instant puis se mit à rire. « Finalement . . . Tu es comme ton frère. Prêt à te sacrifier pour les autres. »

Ikki jeta un dernier regard à son petit frère. « C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun c'est vrai. »

« Ikki non !! Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Nous pouvons le vain . . . » Shun stoppa net en voyant brusquement ses chaînes s'affoler de façon étrange. Il jeta un regard à son frère. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il marchait à reculons, s'éloignant. « Nissan ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je tiens parole. » murmura Ikki avec une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude. Petit à petit un par un les fantômes des saints morts se dématérialisèrent et disparurent. A la fin, il n'en resta qu'un . . . Hyoga. Ikki l'observa un long moment. « Ne veux tu vraiment pas le garder ? A nous trois nous pourrons conquérir le monde. » Shun observait la scène sans pouvoir rien faire de plus qu'être sous le choc. Ikki eut un petit rire caverneux. « Très bien. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Ton corps me suffira parfaitement pour devenir le maître de la terre. » Hyoga s'effaça doucement, peut être simplement plus lentement que les autres.

Ikki détourna le regard qu'une fois qu'il fut complètement disparu. Il se tourna et sembla vouloir partir tranquillement. La chaîne d'Andromède fonça sur lui et agrippa son bras. Le phénix se tourna vers son agresseur. « Que fais tu ? »

Shun avait fini par réagir. « Je ne te laisserai pas posséder mon frère. »

« Un accord est un accord, Phénix. » se parla à lui-même Ikki. « Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais dis lui de nous lâcher. » Ikki secoua un peu la tête comme s'il émergeait d'une absence. « Shun laisse moi partir. J'ai accepté Hadès en moi. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. »

Shun hocha la tête. « Je sais ce que c'est d'être possédé par Hadès. Ikki tu ne peux pas vouloir d'une vie comme ça. Être conscient mais ne pouvoir ni parler, ni agir. Le voir contrôler ton corps. »

« Shun c'est toi qui m'a apprit qu'il fallait pouvoir ce sacrifier pour quelque chose qu'on croyait. Je crois en toi, je crois en Athéna et je crois en nos compagnons qui ce sont sacrifiés pour nous permettre de sauver la terre. »

« Mais . . . le but d'Hadès est de détruire la terre. »

« Tu ne crois donc pas en moi ? » Ikki eut un regard triste qui fut vite remplacé par le regard plus dur du Dieu de la mort. « Je veux détruire la terre pour mieux la faire renaître et Ikki l'a comprit. Comme un phénix, la terre renaîtra de ses cendres. » Au regard Shun pouvait voir quand son frère reprenait le dessus sur le Dieu. Le phénix eut une brusque augmentation de cosmos. « Tu sais où on est Shun ? » La chaleur se mit à augmenter à une telle vitesse. La glace tout autour d'eux se mit à craqueler. L'eau se mit à jaillir des fentes en grands geysers.

« Oui, je sais. » murmura Shun qui venait de comprendre.

« J'entends le chant du Cygne. »

Shun s'écroula à genoux et se mit à pleurer. « Adieu Nissan. »

« Aniki ne pleure pas. Je suis heureux de pouvoir le rejoindre. Vis au mieux ta vie. Nous te protégerons. » Hadès reprit une dernier instant le contrôle. « Phénix, que fais tu ? » hurla t il. Ikki reprit vite ses esprits. « Tu voulais un corps qui renaît de ses cendres, tu l'as. Tu vivras à tout jamais en moi mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire tout ce que mes frères m'ont appris à aimer. »

Le sol devenait de plus en plus instable, Shun envoya ses chaînes vers la montagne pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau glaciale. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son frère se faire engloutir par une immense vague avant qu'elles le tirent en sécurité.

Shun eut du mal à pouvoir trouver un endroit stable, la mer était déchaînée. Tout ce qui avait été dans un rayon de 500 mètres avait été englouti. Dans un coin près de la montagne, éloigné et en sécurité, Shun se recroquevilla et attendit que la mer se calme. Il resta là à grelotter toute la nuit et fini par s'endormir. Pour ne rien arranger il se mit à neiger.

Ce fut des pas qui le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et envoya immédiatement les chaînes d'Andromède. « Yakoff ne marche pas là. » La chaîne enroula la taille de l'enfant et le ramena près de lui. « La glace ne doit pas encore être très dure. »

« Que c'est il passé ? Où est Ikki ? »

« Il est parti rejoindre Hyoga. »

« Quoi ? » Shun fit un sourire triste. Yakoff se cala dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer contre lui, Shun ne retint plus ses larmes et pleura avec l'enfant. Une fois calmés, Yakoff ne tarda pas à redevenir l'enfant responsable qu'il avait toujours été. « Rentrons au village. Tu as du attraper froid. » Shun se laissa faire, il prit même un peu appui sur l'enfant pour se lever.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Quelque chose brillait à la surface de la glace. Oubliant complètement que cette dernière était peut-être encore fragile il couru vers là-bas. Posé sur une neige duveteuse se trouvait la croix en or de Hyoga. Shun la prit entre ses doigts et se mit à pleurer. « J'en prendrais soin, Hyoga. Je te le promets. » Il passa la chaîne autour de son cou, très ému.

Puis soudain, il aperçu comme quelque chose. Il posa ses mains sur la neige et se mit à frotter doucement pour enlever la couche de neige et tomber sur la glace. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il continua à frotter découvrant le plus possible la glace. Il aperçut d'abord le visage d'Ikki, les yeux fermés, le visage serein. En frottant plus, le visage de Hyoga apparut.

Shun devint frénétique, il se mit à frotter avec encore plus de véhémence pour découvrir entièrement la scène. Ikki tenait dans ses bras Hyoga. Ils semblaient allongés et simplement dormir. Shun ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Yakoff n'avait pas osé trop s'approcher. « Prisonnier des glaces, le phénix ne renaîtra plus jamais de ses cendres. » murmura Shun. Il se pencha et embrassa la glace.

Il se releva enfin, titubant un peu. Il rejoint Yakoff. « Dis moi ? Ton grand père pourra m'héberger le temps que je puisse construire un chalet ? »

« Bien sûr !! » répondit avec enthousiasme l'enfant. « Les gens du village t'aideront même si tu veux. »

« Merci. » Deux dernières larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Shun. L'une s'évapora et l'autre se cristallisa.

FIN

23


End file.
